Donde todo empieza
by Basileya
Summary: —¿No te suena este compartimento? —preguntó Ron mientras su novia le miraba sin parpadear— ¿No? Estabas ahí la primera vez que te vi —dijo señalando la puerta corredera del compartimento—. Y me pareciste la niña más repelente que había conocido nunca.


_¡Hoooola! Estar inmersa en un minific Dramione me hace añorar mi querido Romione, así que no he podido resistirme a escribir un pequeño oneshot sobre la mejor pareja del mundo mundial (y a quien diga lo contrario, como diría mi querida EmzF, ¡golpe de remo!)._

_Nos vemos al final del fic, ¡disfrutad!_

_Disclaimer: Todo lo que podáis reconocer pertenece a J.K. Rowling._

* * *

><p><strong>Donde todo empieza<strong>

El traqueteo del tren mecía suavemente a Ron y Hermione mientras el primero dormitaba mirando por la ventana del compartimento y la segunda leía con el ceño fruncido un artículo del periódico El Profeta.

Habían estado en Hogwarts para la conmemoración de la victoria de la Segunda Guerra, la que había terminado de una vez por todas con Voldemort, y ahora todos los que habían participado en la celebración tenían que regresar a casa. La mayoría de ellos elegían ir andando hasta Hogsmeade y aparecerse después, otros utilizaban la red flu y unos pocos decidían tomar el antiguo tren que durante siete años les había llevado hasta su colegio, solo que haciendo el camino inverso.

Ron y Hermione formaban parte de este último y reducido grupo. El viaje era mucho más largo pero ninguno de los dos podía resistirse a volver a montarse en aquel viejo tren. Normalmente Harry y Ginny solían ir con ellos en el tren y así todos disfrutaban de unas cuantas horas donde hacían propia la conmemoración de la victoria hablando y recordando los buenos tiempos, que fueron muchos y muy buenos. Pero no había podido ser así en aquella ocasión. Ginny tenía que regresar pronto porque al día siguiente tenía un partido de quidditch importante y Harry, por supuesto, no era capaz de dejarla ir sola cuando le miraba con esos ojos azules marca Weasley.

Así que aquella tarde solo eran ellos dos en aquel compartimento que ahora que solo lo ocupaban ellos dos parecía aun más grande.

—¿Algo del carrito?

La voz de la señora Glass rompió el cómodo silencio que envolvía la estancia. Hermione desvió su mirada del artículo durante unos cinco segundos y negó con la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa para después volver a su lectura, volviendo a fruncir el ceño de vez en cuando dependiendo de lo que estuviese leyendo. Ron, en cambio, se enderezó y echó un vistazo a lo que había en el carrito antes de levantarse al sentir que la boca se le hacía agua.

—Sí, por favor.

Las chucherías seguían siendo una debilidad para Ronald Weasley y también una de las razones de peso por las que siempre votaba por volver a casa en tren y no por otro medio; no había nada mejor que mirar por la ventana mientras el paisaje iba cambiando a cada paso mientras comías una buena rana de chocolate. Se acercó hasta el carrito y observó todas las chucherías que había sobre él. Todo tenía una pinta deliciosa.

—Déme dos ranas de chocolate, unas plumas de azúcar y una varita de regaliz —dijo Ron sonriendo mientras sacaba el dinero del bolsillo derecho de su pantalón—. ¿Tú quieres algo, Hermione?

Aunque ella hubiese dicho que no quería comprar nada antes, Ron sabía por experiencia que eso no significaba que después no se le antojase lo que veía que Harry, Ginny y él solían comprar. Al final Hermione solía acabar robándole algo y él, protestando a medias mientras le decía que el próximo año se comprase sus propias chucherías porque siempre hacía lo mismo, acababa cediendo porque sabía que no podía negarle nada que ella le pidiera.

—No, gracias —dijo Hermione de forma automática concentrada en su lectura.

—Entonces, ¿eso es todo, joven? —preguntó la señora Glass.

—Sí, eso es todo. Muchas gracias —le agradecía Ron a la anciana que llevaba encargándose del carrito desde antes de que pudiera recordar.

En cuanto la señora Glass se fue, Ron dejó las chucherías encima del asiento y cerró la puerta del compartimento en el que estaban para poder estar más tranquilos. Se sentó frente a Hermione y cogió una de las dos ranas de chocolate. La abrió, contempló el cromo para comprobar si lo tenía o si sería uno de los muchos personajes que tenía repetidos, y le dio un bocado al dulce que arrancó la cabeza de la rana hechizada para que pareciese que estaba viva.

Hermione dejó escapar una pequeña risa sin dejar de leer y Ron fijó sus ojos en ella queriendo saber qué era lo que le había hecho tanta gracia para que se hubiese reído.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Ron sabiendo en el fondo que la respuesta de Hermione no tendría nada que ver con lo que ella estaba leyendo.

—Nada —dijo Hermione con ese tono que indicaba que aunque fuese _nada_ iba a dar una explicación—. Es que me hace gracia. Parece que te has cogido reservas para todo el invierno.

—¿Reservas? Solo son cuatro chucherías —rió Ron—. Si quisiese reservas para todo el invierno, hubiese comprado ese carrito y al menos otros veinte como ése. Que los inviernos son muy largos.

—Aun así, comes muchas chucherías —comentó Hermione con ese tono donde se mezclaban el reproche con la dulzura.

—Tengo que alimentarme bien. Estoy creciendo —se excusó Ron sonriendo de forma juguetona mientras arrancaba de un bocado dos de las ancas de la rana de chocolate.

—Sí, claro. A lo ancho —repuso Hermione volviendo su mirada al periódico y reprimiendo una carcajada al ver de reojo la cara de Ron.

—¿A lo ancho? ¿Qué insinúas? —preguntó Ron con gesto ofendido.

—Que es broma, tonto —aclaró Hermione con una carcajada en la garganta dándole suavemente en la pierna con su pie—. Además, aunque crecieses a lo ancho, me gustarías igual.

Ron creyó que se deshacía al escuchar las palabras de su novia y, para cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo como un idiota y que sería mejor cambiar el gesto de su cara, Hermione volvía a estar concentrada en su lectura, y parecía bastante enfadada.

Se acabó la rana de chocolate y, antes de que se hubiese tragado lo que tenía en la boca, cogió la varita de regaliz. Tras darle un mordisco, Ron examinó el compartimento en el que estaban y, de pronto, algo le llamó la atención. En la parte superior de la puerta estaba el número siete; solo podía significar una cosa. Estaban en el mismo compartimento en el que Harry y él habían ido en el trayecto del primer curso a Hogwarts. Lo que significaba que... Aquél era el compartimento donde había visto por primera vez a Hermione.

Casi le entraron ganas de reír al recordar la forma tan precipitada en la que entró, interrumpiendo la práctica de hechizos de prueba y la comilona de chucherías en la que estaban inmersos Harry y él, para preguntar por el sapo de Neville. En aquel momento, Hermione le pareció la chica más insoportable, sabionda y marimandona del mundo entero, y ahora estaba loco por aquella chica y no imaginaba su vida sin ella.

De hecho, ahora que lo pensaba, en aquel momento él también estaba comiendo una varita de regaliz —Harry había comprado todos los dulces del carrito y se habían puesto morados durante aquel viaje—. Justo como en ese momento. No podía negar que esa coincidencia fuese graciosa. Se había dado cuenta de que estaba en el vagón donde había conocido a Hermione mientras se zampaba a mordiscos una varita de regaliz.

—¡Esto es indignante! —exclamó Hermione alzando el periódico y agitándolo en el aire, captando la atención de Ron al instante y haciéndole salir de su ensimismamiento— Indignante, indignante. Francamente indignante.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Qué es lo que es indignante? —preguntó el pelirrojo desconcertado al no entender el creciente enfado de Hermione.

—Llevamos dos años intentando sacar esta ley adelante y ahora viene Rita Skeeter y escribe este editorial diciendo que los elfos...

Había escuchado ese mismo discurso sobre los elfos y sus derechos desde cuarto curso y, desde hacía dos años, la versión extendida que incluía la ley de reforma en la que trabajaba Hermione en el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica del Ministerio de Magia. Se lo sabía de memoria, hasta podría recitarlo con puntos y comas sin equivocarse ni una sola vez, y eso que hacía ya tiempo que había dejado de escucharla. Adoraba a Hermione pero a veces se ponía muy pesada y repetía las cosas ochenta veces. Aunque nunca se lo diría, la interrumpiría o, muchísimo menos, le llevaría la contraria —como para hacerlo con el carácter que tenía—. Ya había aprendido qué gestos tenía qué hacer y cuándo asentir para que ella no pensase que no le prestaba atención. Aun así, le encantaba mirarla cuando hablaba, especialmente cuando lo hacía de esa forma tan intensa y apasionada, porque se le encendían las mejillas y sus labios le parecían todavía más carnosos, lo que hacía que le entrasen aun más ganas de besarla.

Y entonces se puso a pensar en cuánto la quería. Porque Ron la quería. La quería incluso cuando le regañaba por decir una palabrota, la quería cuando iban a cenar a un restaurante y ella tardaba una eternidad en decidir qué tomar para acabar pidiendo siempre lo mismo, la quería cuando se acurrucaba como un gato después de hacer el amor quedándose dormida casi bajo su axila, la quería cuando discutían a gritos y, definitivamente, la quería cuando repetía mil veces lo mismo. Y decidió que quería pasar con ella cada día del resto de su vida.

—Cásate conmigo.

La petición cayó de la boca de Ron sin previo aviso, sin pensarlo, pero en cuanto las palabras se le escaparon se dio cuenta de que eso era exactamente lo que quería, y no se arrepentía en absoluto de habérselo pedido de esa forma.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Hermione, que se había quedado callada en el acto por la sorpresa, cuando por fin una vez que pudo articular palabra; Ron había conseguido lo impensable, dejarla callada y sin saber qué decir.

—Que te cases conmigo, Hermione —repitió Ron con una sonrisa y apoyando sus brazos sobre sus muslos para poder inclinarse ligeramente hacia adelante.

—Pero... Pero... Yo... —tartamudeó Hermione sin saber siquiera qué decir.

—¿No te suena este compartimento? —preguntó Ron mientras su novia le miraba sin parpadear y, sorprendentemente, sin contestar— ¿No? Estabas ahí la primera vez que te vi —dijo señalando la puerta corredera del compartimento—. Y me pareciste la niña más repelente que había conocido nunca.

Hermione torció el gesto con aire ofendido mientras intentaba ocultar la pequeña sonrisa que empezaba a formarse en sus labios.

—Al principio hasta la idea de que fueses nuestra amiga me horrorizaba —rió el pelirrojo al recordar aquellos tiempos—. Me dabas miedo. Siempre echándonos la bronca por no hacer los deberes y con ese tono de marisabidilla que dejaba bien claro que tú siempre tenías que tener razón. Me costaba soportarte, ¿sabes? Pero luego... Luego todo eso por lo que antes me parecías repelente empezó a gustarme. Era algo que me confundía y no podía evitar preguntarme si Harry sentiría algo así también por ti, porque no sabía si era algo normal o no. Pero no lo era. No era como si fuese a admitirlo pero estaba hecho lío porque no tenía ni idea de lo que sentía por ti. Traté de bloquearlo para que todo siguiese como siempre y siguiésemos siendo buenos amigos. Pero cada vez era más difícil —hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar hablando— ¿Sabes cuándo me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ti, enamorado de verdad?

—No —susurró Hermione encandilada por la voz de Ron, deseando escucharle sin querer que dejase de hablar.

—En el despacho de Slughorn. Cuando casi me matan. Irónico, ¿no? —comentó Ron de esa forma tan despreocupada que a Hermione desesperaba y admiraba a partes iguales— Y no es como si no hubiese tenido pistas suficientes durante los dos años anteriores de lo que sentía por ti. Pero cuando me di cuenta de que no podía respirar, de que... de que me iba a morir, no podía dejar de pensar en que iba a morirme sin que supieses lo mucho que te quería, sin habértelo dicho nunca, estando enfadados, sin haberte podido besar, no había podido besarte ni una sola vez... Y pensé que si salía de ésa lo primero que haría sería besarte y decirte que estaba enamorado de ti. Pero me acobardé; las cosas se ven muy distintas cuando no tienes a la muerte mordiéndote el culo. Después de lo que había pasado con Lavender y todo lo demás tenía miedo de que me mandases otra bandada de pájaros a que me arrancasen los ojos.

—Me lo dijiste —le contradijo Hermione tras un breve silencio.

—¿Qué? No, no te lo dije. Créeme, me acordaría —bromeó Ron.

—Sí, me lo dijiste —repitió Hermione esbozando una pequeña sonrisa algo nerviosa—. Tú estabas inconsciente y puede que no te acuerdes pero... dijiste mi nombre. No fue un beso o un te quiero pero, para mí, después de todo el tiempo que habíamos estado peleados, significó más que cualquier otra cosa.

—Fui bastante tonto —reconoció Ron.

—Sí, muy tonto en realidad —matizó ella sin dejar de sonreír.

—Aunque no es como si no hubiese tenido razones. Me mentiste —se defendió el pelirrojo.

—¿Que yo te mentí? ¿En qué?

—No me dijiste que habías sido novia de Krum —dijo con desprecio, hacia Krum, no hacia ella.

—Es que no fui su novia, Ron —aclaró Hermione.

—Os besasteis. Es lo mismo.

—Oh, Ron, por favor, no es lo mismo —exclamó Hermione—. Viktor me besó una vez y no volvió a suceder. Existe una gran diferencia entre eso y que fuésemos novios.

La proposición de matrimonio no estaba resultando como Ron la había imaginado en un principio y casi deseó que se lo tragara la tierra por haber convertido aquello en una discusión por algo que ya debería tener más que superado. Pero no era así. El tema de Viktor Krum aun era un tema tabú para Ron, que siempre se sentía como un animalito muy pequeño en comparación con aquel jugador famoso de quidditch, sin poder evitarlo por mucho que lo intentase.

—Viktor nunca tuvo la menor oportunidad —declaró Hermione rompiendo el silencio que se había levantado entre los dos—. Tú le ganaste sin mover un solo dedo.

Ron esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al escuchar lo que ella decía y le hizo un gesto para que se acercase a él. Sin hacerse de rogar, Hermione se levantó de su asiento y caminó los dos pasos que le separaban de Ron, quien la hizo sentarse sobre su regazo antes de que pudiese darse cuenta.

—Con que ninguna oportunidad, ¿eh? —preguntó Ron con esa sonrisa que provocaba en Hermione un deseo imperioso de besarle hasta quedarse sin respiración.

—Exacto. Ninguna oportunidad —consiguió articular Hermione—. Solo que eras tan tonto que nunca te diste cuenta.

Sin dejar de sonreír, Ron llevó su mano a la nuca de Hermione y la acercó a él para poder atrapar sus labios con los suyos en un beso suave y lento. Ella no tardó en enredar sus brazos alrededor del cuello del pelirrojo y fue entonces cuando Ron bajó su otra mano por la espalda de Hermione para poder pegarla un poco más a él. Cada vez que la besaba, solía perder la noción del tiempo y el espacio. Aunque no es como si alguien pudiese culparle; cualquiera que probase esos carnosos y deliciosos labios se sentiría igual que él con cada beso.

—¿Entonces? —murmuró Ron contra sus labios recuperando el aliento— ¿Te casarás conmigo?

Con el corazón desbocado, Hermione apoyó su frente en la de Ron y le miró a los ojos sin poder dejar de sonreír con una emoción difícil de disimular, una emoción que casi le hacía difícil el poder hablar porque un nudo se había alojado en su garganta. Llevó sus manos a las mejillas del pelirrojo y después dejó que una de ellas se deslizase hasta su hombro para dejarla allí apoyada mientras la otra seguía haciéndole cariños en la mejilla.

—¿Y todavía lo dudas? —preguntó Hermione con una dulzura que casi le quiebra la voz.

—¿Eso es un sí?

—Eso es un por supuesto que si.

Antes de que pudiese decir nada más, Ron cubrió la boca de Hermione con la suya y la envolvió entre sus brazos pegándola a su pecho. Profundizó el beso sonriendo sobre sus labios y la echó hacia atrás hasta que quedó suspendida en el aire para poder besarla como era debido. Y, así, entre besos y arrullados por el traqueteo del tren, Ron y Hermione partieron rumbo a una nueva vida juntos desde el lugar donde todo había empezado.

* * *

><p><em>Bueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeno, ¿qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿No mucho? ¿Nada en absoluto? Sea cual sea la opinión que os merezca este pequeño fic, estaré encantada de saberla. Los <strong>reviews<strong> no solo animan a los escritores a seguir haciéndolo (pagamos a las musas con ellos para que no desaparezcan) sino que también nos ayudan a mejorar. Se admites criticas, sugerencias y cualquier cosa que queráis decir._

_Por otro lado, me gustaría decir que acabo de empezar un nuevo Dramione (un minific, no será muy largo) del cual solo he publicado un capítulo. Sería estupendo si os pasaseis por él y me dijeseis si os gusta y si debería seguirlo o no. Os lo agradecería mucho, de verdad._

_Dicho esto, llega el momento de despedirme hasta el próximo fic. Y, ¡recordad!, si hacéis clic en "Review this chapter" aumentarán las posibilidades de que Ron os pida que os caséis con él (admitidlo, ¿quién no quiere que eso ocurra? :3)._

_Un beso y un achuchón,_

_Rose._


End file.
